


PDA

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have never had sex with a woman!”  Shaw smiles, this is just too easy for Root.  “So then how do you know?”  Anderson gestures with her hands.  “How do I know what?!”  Root looks at her innocently, like she really wants to know.  “That you’re not a lesbian.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

Shaw hates PDA but they’re at their local bar listening to music and she’s had a couple of scotches so she doesn’t push Root away when she puts her arm around her and gives her a lingering kiss by her ear.  Root’s breath on her skin makes Shaw shiver and she wants nothing more than to have Root’s mouth all over her body.  But they’re keeping an eye on a number, Alberta Anderson, who happens to be the bar’s owner.

As they watch, Anderson catches sight of them and makes a beeline straight for them.  Shaw watches her impassively.  _This ought to be interesting._   She approaches them in a combative manner and tells Root she needs to back up off of Shaw this very second.  “Do what you like on your own time but not here.  This is not right!”  Shaw tenses but Root holds her tighter, refusing to budge an inch.  She looks at the woman pensively and then slowly leans in and kisses the corner of Shaw’s mouth, slowly and gently.  The woman goes into an apoplectic fit.  “You’re making people uncomfortable.  This is a straight bar.” 

Shaw smiles slightly and leans back, deciding to let Root handle it however she sees fit.  Root looks at the woman with a knowing smile.  "The lady doth protest too much…"  Anderson looks utterly confused and shuts up.  “Oh sweetie, let me explain in tiny words.  You are afraid you might be gay.”  At this Anderson sputters.  “I have never had sex with a woman!”  Shaw smiles, this is just too easy for Root.  “So then how do you know?”  Anderson gestures with her hands.  “How do I know what?!” 

Root looks at her innocently, like she really wants to know.  “That you’re not a lesbian.”  Anderson explodes.  “It's time to leave, get the hell out of my bar.  If you don't I'm going to have security beat the shit out of you and throw you out."   Root looks at her serenely and Shaw rolls her eyes.  It’s obvious where this is going next.  A burly security guard comes over and tries to manhandle Root.  She tases him and he falls like a ton of bricks.  Trying to get the drop on her, another guy approaches from the back.  Shaw kicks him, crushing his knee cap and he too falls like a ton of bricks.

“Okay Root, let’s go before the cops come, we can’t afford to be arrested.”  Root pouts.  “But we were just starting to have fun.”  Shaw grabs her by the arm and pulls her out of the bar.  She calls Finch.  “You’re going to have to have John work this number.”  Finch’s confused.  “Did something happen Ms. Shaw?  Is everything okay?”  Shaw glares at Root.  “Let’s just say we have a good idea why someone would want to kill this woman, but we blew surveillance.  Gotta go Finch.”

“I know you did that on purpose Root.”  Root feigns ignorance.  “What do you mean sweetie?”  Shaw gives her the ‘cut the shit’ look.  “The Machine told you the woman was a homophobe and you didn’t want to spend all night watching her, so you provoked her.”  Root smiles guiltily.  “Well I do have much better ways to spend our night.”  Shaw scowls, but it doesn’t stop her from spending the night doing things with Root that would’ve put Anderson into an early grave.  


End file.
